Girl Meets World Meets Boy meets World
by analford2k
Summary: Riley learns what it was like for her father to meet the world
1. Chapter 1

This Story is written in collaboration with my Beta thenameissnix we only own the plot.

Girl Meets World Meets Boy meets World.

Riley and Maya woke up with a start.

"Did I just spend the night," asked Maya confused.

"I guess you did because it is 6:15 am," said Riley, with a smirk.

"Oh great, can I borrow some clothes," asked Maya, grumpily.

"Sure take whatever you need," said Riley. Maya dug though Riley's Clothes until she found a blue shirt jeans and a blue jean jacket.

"Looking good, Maya," said Riley.

"Thanks, Riles, you look good too," said Maya, amazed. Riley is dressed in a purple t-shirt white pants and silver high-tops.

"Come On let's get breakfast."

"I am starving," said Maya, exaggeratingly. As if on cue Topanga shouted "Riley, Maya, breakfast!"

"Coming," they shouted in unison. The girls skipped down the stairs.

"Good morning, girls," said Topanga, in her usual manner.

"Good morning, Mom," Riley said, smiling as she did so.

"Good Morning, Ms. Matthews," said a slightly tired Maya.

"Breakfast is eggs and toast," Topanga Said.

"No thanks," said a distracted Riley.

"Riley, eat!"

"Yes mom," said an exasperated Riley.

The girls finished eating rather quickly, and then they headed for the door. "Bye," said the girls as Maya dragged Riley toward the subway.

The girls got on the subway, holding onto the bar.

"So," Riley started. "Did you do your part?"

"My part in what…" Maya questioned.

"The history project…" Maya scoffed.

"No."

"Maya!"

"Look, Riles, I don't do my homework for a reason."

"What is this 'reason' then?" Riley gave her a look.

"Uh…uh…"

"I knew it! I always have to do your work." Riley let go of the pole and sat on one of the seats.

"Look I am sorry ok," said Maya, apologetically.

Riley scowled at Maya from her seat before saying, "No you're not because you keep doing it and now we will get a C if dad is in a good mood."

"I have never gotten a C, before," Maya stated, happily.

Riley scoffed. "I can see why."

"Look I said I was sorry."

"Don't tell me show me."

"Riles, I am not doing my homework Ok."

"Oh yeah then I won't be your friend." Riley stormed of the subway in anger.

"Hello ladies."

"Not now, Farkle," said the girls, angrily in unison.

Suddenly Lucas came around the corner. "Whoa! Why so harsh?"

"Ask her!" shouted Maya.

"Ask her!" Riley shot back.

"I'll ask you, Riley." Lucas went over to Riley.

"Maya is a liar, is what's up," Riley said, close to crying.

"Wow, how?"

"She says she will do her part of the homework, but noooo, she's too busy thinking about herself!"

"Wow, HOLD UP," Maya yelled, angrily and goes up to them. "That's not why, Riley!"

"Then what's the reason?"

"There are some things you don't understand, Riles."

"Try me!"

"No!" Riley just sighed, angrily. She opened up her locker and turned to Maya.

"I could help, if you weren't being self-centered!"

"Oh yeah, because I don't think you can!"

"Whatever, Maya," Riley turned back to her locker. It is a black hole.

"What …." started Maya.

"The….." Riley continued.

"Heck is that?" Farkle finished. Suddenly, the black hole enveloped Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Lucas looked around but his friends where nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa, now that was weird," Riley said.

"Yeah…where are we?"

The three friends turned around to find a sign that said "Welcome to Philadelphia".

"Ah, yes we are in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; the home of the Philly." Farkle stated.

"Well, this is fantastic! We are two-thousand miles home and it's getting dark," said Maya.

"Look there's a house."

"Good Eye, Farkle. Maybe we can stay there," Riley thought. The friends walked toward the house.

"Riley, look," Maya pointed to the mailbox in large print it said "Matthews Family".

"Wow, ok, maybe it's just a coincidence but just in case here's the plan." Riley paused. "We are siblings who just lost our parents and we have nowhere to go. Ready?"

"You bet," Farkle chirped.

"Yeah," Maya spat. "Whatever." Riley rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

"Hello children can I help you," Amy asked.

"Um, yes, ma'am; my name is Riley; this is my sister, Maya and my brother, Farkle," Riley said, gesturing to her friends.

Farkle spoke up: "We just lost our parents in a fire."

"You poor things come on in," Amy said, ushering them in.

"Cory, Eric, Morgan, Alan come in here for a minute." At the mention of her aunt uncle and father Riley collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my!" Amy went and checked on Riley. The boys—and Morgan walked in and looked at the scene.

"What is going on…?" Cory asked.

"This young lady passed out in our living room!"

"Who are these people…?" Eric questioned.

"Some orphans who lost their parents in a fire."

"That's sad," Morgan sympathized.

"Yeah but we are ok." Maya answered.

Maya dropped down next to Riley. "Riles you got to wake up."

Riley stirred and sat up. "Hi" She said to Cory Morgan and Eric.

"Hi" The trio chorused.

"Farkle you may room with the boys"

"Oh great another dweeb" Eric complained.

"Eric! GROW UP" His siblings shouted.

"Anyway Mrs. Mathews continued. "Girls you may take the guest room"

"Thank you" Maya and Riley.

The girls climbed the stairs and went to the guest room.

"Ok…That was….Weird. Cory said.

Meanwhile upstairs in the guest room.

"Maya what do we do. My parents are our age. We are going to meet mom and Shawn and Farkle's dad at school tomorrow." Riley panicked.

"Oh great that means Feeney. Anyways chill Riles. We will use my last name." Let's go to sleep ok."

Riley nodded and the girls climbed into bed.

Farkle and the boys went to bed as well.

The next morning Riley and Maya went downstairs to find Morgan eating lucky charms marshmallows.

"Morgan what are doing." Riley asked.

"Hi my name is Morgan I have been up since 2 o clock."

Maya laughed. "Yeah I can see why kid you are eating pure sugar"

"Mrs. Mathews." Riley Called.

Amy entered "Yes Riley"

She looks at Morgan. "Morgan what have you done"

"Hi my name is Morgan I have been up since 2 o clock."

"Ok let's go upstairs Maybe we could get you to bed before the coma"

"Coma Coma Coma"

Maya stifled a laugh as Amy took Morgan upstairs.

Eric walks downstairs as Amy and Morgan go up.

"Is the weasel on a sugar rush again?" He asked Maya.

"Yeah….Wait again."

"Yep she does it all the time"

Cory comes downstairs with Farkle.

"Good Morning girls" Cory said.

Maya smirked inwardly she could finally call Mr. Mathews, Cory.

"Good morning Cory" Maya answered.

"Good morning" Riley said timidly.

"You ready for school." Cory asked.

"Yeah whatever" Maya answered.

"Sure" Riley answered.

Cory, Farkle, Maya and Riley walked next door.

"Topanga!" Cory called.

Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing and Maya looked on completely speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Topanga!" Cory called.

Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing and Maya looked on completely speechless.

"Coming!" Topanga said.

Topanga appears dressed in a dress with her brown hair long and curly flowing behind her.

"Whoa…." Riley, Farkle and Maya whispered.

"Topanga this is Riley Maya and Farkle"

"Nice to meet you has Cory been treating you right"

"Hey!" Cory defended

Riley laughed at her parents

"Yeah he has" Farkle said

"We'll catch up" Maya said pulling Riley aside

"Oh Ok" Cory said as he and Farkle and Topanga left

"Riles this is NUTS!"

"I know so why are we here"

"How the heck should i know it's your dad's world for crying out loud you tell me?"

"I don't know come on we'll be late for school"

"School! That's what you are thinking about?"

"Yes Maya because unlike you I ENJOY the satisfaction of doing my work."

"Riles. First of all I'm done apologizing second we are in the 90s"

"Yeah whatever Maya cause so am I, and so what we might learn something"

Riley met up with Cory, Farkle, and Topanga.

Maya sighed and followed. From a distance she sees a boy walking up to them she recognized the boy to be Shawn Hunter!

"Uh oh…" Maya breathed

"Cory and Topanga sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Shawn taunted

"SHAWN!" Cory Groaned.

"Guys we better go Fe..err the teacher is going to kill us" Riley said.

"Oh Yeah!" Cory gasped as the group took off.

"Mr. Mathews Mr. Hunter Ms. Lawrence you're late" Feeney scolded lightly

"Yes Mr. Feeney we know but we were showing the new students around"

"So I see you may sit down Ms. Lawrence" Topanga sat down.

Feeney took out his record book and asked. "Your names?"

"Maya Riley and Farkle Hart" Maya said.

"Ok then Ms. Maya sit behind Mr. Hunter Ms. Riley next to Ms. Lawrence and Mr. Farkle behind Mr. Mincus"

Riley turns pale as does Farkle. "Oh brother 2 Mincus's" Maya whispered

"What was that Ms. Maya?"

"Oh nothing!" Maya said sitting down

"Oh boy What did we get ourselves into" Maya asked to herself


End file.
